canadiangameshowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Split Second
(insert random question) You'll find out as/when one of these 3 contestants win the chance to drive home in this brand new Pontiac/Buick (insert model name) in just a SPLIT SECOND!!! (lightning strikes) And now, here's the star of our show, MONTY HALL!!! The show where the questions have three answers, and it's up to three contestants to answer them for money and possibly even a brand new car. Gameplay The First Two Rounds The host would ask a series of three-part questions with were three clues to three answers (one for each answer) appear on a monitor. The first player to buzz-in got a chance to answer first, second to buzz-in can answer second, and the slowest player answered last. In the event a contestant rang in too early before the clues were revealed, he/she was locked out and must answer last. Each time a contestant answered correctly, he/she won some money. The contestants score according to how many of them gave a correct answer. Here's how they score: Round one Round two Countdown Round The final round of the main game was always the Countdown Round. In this round the questions were the same as before except now when buzzing in, the contestant can give one, two or all three answers. For each time the player in control was right he/she gave another answer, but as soon as he/she missed, the other players had a chance to answer the remainder of the question according to how fast they buzzed in. The round is called the Countdown Round because in this round the contestants are no longer playing for money. They're trying to countdown to zero, for each correct answer counted down one towards zero. From where they must count down all depended on their final scores at the end of round two. The player with the highest score had the advantage of needing to give only four answers, the second-place player must give five, and the third-place player was in the disadvantage position, needing six. The first player to reach zero won the game. All three players kept the cash that they've won from the first two rounds but the winner of the game won the right to play for a brand new car. The Car Bonus Round Version #1 Behind the car were five screens. One of them had the word CAR behind it. The winning contestant had a choice of one of the screens and if the screen he/she chose said CAR, that contestant won the car and retired from the show. If not, he/she won a consolation prize (originally merchandise, later $1,000) and the right to play on the next show with one fewer screen to choose from for each return trip. Version #2 In this version this time instead of having just one screen say CAR, three screens say CAR while the remaining two had the consolation prize (either a fur coat, indicated by the word FUR, or a trip, indicated by the word VACATION). The champion's job in this version was to pick the three screens that say CAR; if they failed to do so, they were offered the chance to leave with the consolation prize plus $1,000 for every day he/she appeared on the show. On the champion's fourth try, one extra screen said CAR but the same rules applied. In either version, any player who won five games in a row automatically won the car and retired from the show. Episode Status This game show is intact and has been rerun on GameTV. Music Todd Thicke Inventor Stefan Hatos & Monty Hall Studio CHCH-TV Links *Rules for Split Second @ Loogslair.net *Another Split Second Rules Page *Screencaps of Split Second '86 *Rules for Split Second '86 @ The Game Show Temple *Josh Rebich's Split Second Rule Sheets Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Syndicated Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1986 premieres Category:1987 endings Category:Canadian-English Speaking Game Shows